Happily Ever After
by IamFortunata
Summary: Kurt just wants his family to be happy, but at the rate that he's going, he'll lose Sebastian before he could even start believing he deserves to have a "happily ever after." Sequel to HAPPY ACCIDENT; part of the HAPPY ACCIDENT 'verse. Warnings to be mentioned per chapter. Overall rating is M (just to be on the safe side). Kurtbastian. Mentions of mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER: CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: **_Hello wonderful population of FF! I'm back with the sequel to **Happy **Accident! Sorry it took me a while to get this out there. Life's gotten too busy, but all's good. I'm not sure how often I'd be able to post chapters for this new fic, though, so I hope you guys will be able to bear with me._

**Warnings: **_Angst, mention of the F word and blow jobs, but this is a pretty clean chapter. The entire fic's rated M, though, just in case my muse decides to throw in more than just angst and cursing._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"Sebastian!" Kurt called as he tried to close the front door with his foot while juggling the large grocery bags in his arms. He walked awkwardly into the kitchen, placed the bags on counter and called for Sebastian again. Once again, he didn't hear any reply.

"Sebastian! I know you're home! If you don't get down here this instant, I swear to Gaga, you are not getting a blow job from me for the next two weeks!"

Finally Kurt heard footsteps rushing down the stairs as he started putting the groceries away.

"Sorry, babe. I was talking to Jason," Sebastian explained as he approached Kurt to plant a light kiss on his lips.

"Who?" Kurt asked, whirling around to talk to his boyfriend.

"Jason Cosgrove. You already met him. Blond, yè tall, green eyes? He said he couldn't find his calculus book after we had study group yesterday and asked if I'd maybe grabbed it by mistake," Sebastian said as he helped Kurt put the groceries away.

Kurt's eyes narrowed when he was finally able to associate the name with the face. "The prick who keeps eyeballing you like he wants to eat your dick right in front of me?"

Sebastian paused what he was doing and sighed. Kurt watched as his boyfriend turned to face him, eyes suddenly tired. "Babe, we talked about this…" he started to say, but Kurt cut him off.

"Yes, we talked about this, but clearly, you weren't listening to what I was saying! Barbie Doll Ken Wannabe only wants to get into your pants and he had heard about your reputation so even if you have a boyfriend who – by the way, you have a son with – he thinks he stands a chance in hell in getting you to sleep with him!" Kurt bit out, glaring at Sebastian. He was just glad their son, Sawyer, was out with Hunter and Charlie for the day.

Sebastian threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Kurt knew his boyfriend was just as tired of this Jason-the-Prick argument as he was, but he wasn't sure if he was getting his point across since Jason and Sebastian were still friends and still belonged in the same study group. And that fact pisses him off so much, he was currently seeing red.

"I already told you, Kurt, I don't want to sleep with Jason! I don't want to sleep with anyone else except you! What's so hard to understand about that? Why can't you just fucking trust me?"

And there it was. The T word. When he and Sebastian were starting out, Sebastian got jealous of Blaine, but Kurt was able to convince Sebastian that he has already fallen so deeply and madly in love with the taller man. He was confident of his love in Sebastian, but somehow – and the realization came as a slap on his face – he isn't sure that Sebastian loves him as much as he loves the green-eyed boy.

Kurt fell silent after Sebastian's outburst and just stared at his boyfriend, eyes wide and scared. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. He didn't know how to respond to Sebastian's question.

Sebastian huffed, then, he laughed bitterly. "The truth finally comes out," he spat out. When Sebastian turned and ran up the stairs, Kurt could feel the tears building in his eyes, but he refused to let them flow. He blinked rapidly and stepped into their living room, standing at the foot of the stairs to wait for Sebastian to come down. When his boyfriend finally did come down the stairs, he was stuffing his wallet inside his back pocket and had his phone in his other hand.

"Sebastian?" Kurt called out softly.

Sebastian only shook his head and continued heading towards the front door to grab his coat. "I need to clear my head. Don't wait up," Sebastian muttered as he opened the door and stepped out, taking care not to slam the door behind him.

It was only then that Kurt allowed the tears to stream from his eyes.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt was so afraid that he finally screwed one of the most important relationships he'd had in his entire life that he permitted Charlie to put Sawyer to sleep that night – something that he and Sebastian made sure they'd always do for their son, no matter what. He was so completely and utterly terrified when he realized he wasn't sure if he trusted Sebastian fully to know that the man would not sleep around. Even now that Sebastian is out – probably just walking around Columbia's grounds to let off some steam – Kurt can't stop but wonder if maybe Sebastian had finally realized that Kurt wasn't good enough for him.

The lack of trust all stems from Kurt's insecurities. He always thought he wasn't good enough for Sebastian. He wasn't attractive enough, nor was he sexy enough. He was merely the fuck buddy that Sebastian got pregnant a year ago and is now the father of their six-month old son. Sure Sebastian professed his undying love for Kurt, but they were still so, so young. Sebastian can't be tied down to him, especially now that he is studying to be a doctor. Sebastian just doesn't need the added responsibility of a family that he needs to take care of.

"You're thinking too loudly," a deep voice grumbled from the door of his room. He turned a little on his and Sebastian's bed and saw Hunter leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Where's Charlie?" Kurt asked, his voice hoarse from the tears and hours of not being used. It had been more than five hours since Sebastian left and Kurt had done nothing but cry since then. He sat up on the bed, moving gingerly like his entire body ached. In a way, Kurt the analogy was quite apt. His body ached because his heart hurt like it was being ripped apart.

"She went home after we got Sawyer to sleep," Hunter replied quietly. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats before Kurt sighed dejectedly.

"Did he tell you where he is?" Kurt asked meekly.

Hunter shook his head as dropped his arms to his sides and walked over to the bed to sit beside Kurt. "He didn't, but he told me he was safe and just needed to let off some steam," Hunter replied. They fell silent for a couple of minutes until Hunter spoke again. "I don't know what you guys fought about now, but I'm sure you'll be able to work it out, like you always do, but I just want to assure you that Sebastian loves you, Kurt. He'll throw himself in front of a bus for you and Sawyer."

Hunter paused again and looked down to watch as his hands smoothed the creases on Kurt's and Sebastian's bed sheets. "You know Sebastian is careful about who he gives his heart to. You know how deep his hurt ran when Martin died. But even if he was so scared to love again, he still allowed himself to fall for you, and that wasn't just because of Sawyer. He fell in love with you because you make him better. He thinks you're his soulmate." Hunter fell silent for a few seconds again and resumed speaking. "Don't make him regret his choice to love you Kurt. You may be my friend, but Sebastian is like a brother to me."

Hunter stood after that and left Kurt's and Sebastian's room.

Kurt laid back on the bed and pondered on everything Hunter told him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to clear his head, but there were just so many thoughts running through his mind. He wanted to stay up and wait until Sebastian's home, but the exhaustion their fight brought, coupled with the worry that was coursing through his entire body caused him to fall into a fitful sleep that night.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Yay or nay? Reviews, follows, and favorites make my world one big happy bubble!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to update this fic. Life kept me busy and it's been hell. I'm actually gearing up for a minor surgical procedure on my knee which I damaged because of a company activity that required me to coach a cheerdance team. So yeah, the check-ups and work and all that shit had been keeping my schedule quite full these days._

_Regarding this chapter: I decided to keep this short so as not to deviate people's attention from the real purpose of this chapter. I had a strong feeling if I added a sub-chapter, this would lose all its essence, and this is a pivotal part to the entire story._

_I don't know how many chapters this sequel is going to end up becoming. It might be shorter than Happy Accident, but then again it might end up longer. I know where I want this story to go, but honestly, I'm still trying to figure out what the best way is to get there. I have my notes, I have my outlines, but my muse is telling me to listen to what Sebastian and Kurt wants, and that's to throw my notes out the window. So yeah…this is another journey with Sebastian and Kurt that I'm excited to embark on, and I hope you guys feel the same way too._

**Warnings: **_Angst…lots and lots of angst…_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt stirred awake when he felt his side of the bed dip. He turned slowly and saw Sebastian seated on the bed with his back to him.

"Seb?" Kurt croaked, his throat hoarse from crying himself to sleep. He saw Sebastian's shoulder tense at the mention of the latter's nickname and Kurt had to choke in a sob to avoid bursting into tears again.

"We can't keep going on like this, Kurt. _I_ can't keep going on like this," Sebastian whispered, his voice also hoarse, like he also spent hours crying.

Kurt sat up and got a whiff of the stench of alcohol rolling off of Sebastian. He swallowed thickly as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. Sebastian probably spent the hours that he was out in a bar drinking. Kurt didn't allow himself to think of what else Sebastian might have done within all those hours that he was out.

"Seb, I'm sorry – " Kurt started to say, but Sebastian cut him off with a brief wave of his hand. The taller man shifted and turned so that they were partially facing each other and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Kurt, I love you. I love you so, so, so much, but we can't keep going through the motions of this relationship if you won't trust me. It just won't work," Sebastian said quietly. Kurt watched Sebastian's face as tears started cascading down his cheeks. He could see the pain in Sebastian's eyes as he said those words.

"Seb, please, don't do this to us…t-to Sawyer! Please, Seb, please!" Kurt pleaded, bawling now. He grasped Sebastian's hands in his like his life depended on it, and Sebastian just let him.

Sebastian shook his head and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close for a tight embrace. "We can't stay together if you can't learn to trust me, Kurt. I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" Sebastian mumbled into Kurt's hair. Sebastian pulled away, but only long enough to capture Kurt's lips in his for a long, searing kiss.

Kurt pulled away, but he pressed his forehead against Sebastian's as he grasped the younger man's arms. "I don't want this Seb…please! I love you…I love you…I love you…" Kurt kept chanting, his heart breaking at every tear-filled word he uttered.

"Baby, I don't want it too, but – " Sebastian started to say, embracing Kurt once again, but the boy cut him off.

"Then why? Why Seb? Why are you breaking up with me? You keep telling me you love me, but here you are breaking up with me!" Kurt lashed out, trying to break out of Sebastian's arms. When he couldn't, he laid there, crying and shouting 'why' until he was so tired, the word started to come out as a broken whisper.

"Because I love you too much, but I can't live with the fact that that love might not be strong enough for you to believe that I will never look at anyone else but you," Sebastian replied as he stroked Kurt's hair, his own voice filled with so much anguish.

Kurt continued sobbing against Sebastian's chest and Sebastian kept stroking Kurt's hair while planting kisses on his head every so often. When Kurt finally felt like he was calm enough, he pushed himself up a little so he can look at Sebastian's face.

"Can you hold me, Sebastian? Please? Just this one last time?" Kurt whispered, his voice pleading.

Sebastian nodded and he moved to lie down on the bed, pulling Kurt so that the brunet was nestled against his chest.

"I love you Seb," Kurt whispered as he breathed in his boyfriend's – ex-boyfriend's (good god, the pain those words caused was too much to bear) – scent.

Sebastian sighed. "I love you too, Kurt, but we have to do this. Once you feel like you can trust me, I promise you, we'll be together again, but until then, we have to go our separate ways or we'll just end up hurting each other over and over again. And Sawyer…we can't let any of that affect our little boy," Sebastian reasoned, and if Kurt were to be perfectly honest, he knew Sebastian was right.

"I'm not going to leave you two alone. I have a brownstone apartment on W 92nd street where you and Sawyer can stay. It's close enough that if you need me to take him, you won't have a hard time getting here, even on foot. It's fully furnished and I'll still support you both, but I think it'll be best for us both to be apart for the meantime until we work our issues out," Sebastian continued to say.

The vindictive side of Kurt wanted to push Sebastian away and refuse his help, but he was too exhausted to let his pride overpower him. He knew he needed the help Sebastian was offering to be able to take care of Sawyer properly, but a thought nagged at the back of his mind.

"You don't want to keep Sawyer here?"

Sebastian looked at him, sighed and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I want to, but I can't do that to you. I love our son very much; you know I think the world of him, but I don't want to rip him away from you. But I will see him every chance I get. I promise you, he will still have his Daddy."

Kurt nodded at that and settled against Sebastian once again. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up once again. "Do you think we'll ever end up together again?" Kurt waited for a response for several seconds, but he got none. He turned and looked at Sebastian and saw that the younger man had tears in his eyes.

"That's going to depend on you, Kurt. Do you think you'll ever learn to trust me, despite my history?"

Kurt bit his lower lip at the question and buried his head into Sebastian's neck.

"I don't know."

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, follows, and favorites are love!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! Here's chapter three! I hope y'all didn't mind the long wait. Real life has become pretty hectic recently, but everything's settling down now, so hopefully I'll be able to churn out chapters faster. Now, please, enjoy reading!_

**Warnings: **_Angst, conversations with an ex, and a very adorable Sawyer being all cute and…well, adorable._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt was miserable without Sebastian, but like every other pain that he had experienced in his life, he had already perfected the art of masking his true feelings from the outside world. Kurt figured that being bullied for years back in high school had its perks, especially when it comes to hiding his sadness from his son who seemed to be overly sensitive when it came to Kurt's emotions.

The days that made the pain a little easier to bear for him was when Sebastian would come visit Sawyer. At first, it was practically every day, but when mid-terms kicked in, Sebastian could only drop by during the weekends, but never spent that entire time at the brownstone. He would usually leave when they've tucked Sawyer in for the night and be back at the break of dawn the following day. It was during those nights when Sebastian would go home after giving Kurt a chaste kiss on the forehead that the pain becomes completely unbearable and he'd end up letting his pillows dry his tears.

Kurt was back to working at the Spotlight Diner, but not studying at NYADA. He had decided to quit fully so he can focus on raising Sawyer for the meantime and working so he can replenish his savings. Sebastian offered to hire a nanny when Kurt informed him of his decision, but he declined stating Gunther had agreed to allow him to bring Sawyer along during his shifts. He told Sebastian it would be better that way since he wasn't comfortable letting a complete stranger take care of their son.

Once mid-terms were over, Sebastian started spending more and more time with Kurt and Sawyer. Though he still didn't spend the night at the brownstone, he did study a lot at the diner while watching over Sawyer as Kurt worked. Sebastian would always bring his car when he went to the diner so he can drive Kurt and Sawyer home, claiming that he wouldn't be a responsible father if he let his little boy take a 35-minute subway ride just to get there. Kurt would always give Sebastian a wistful smile after each statement.

Kurt thought a lot about why he just couldn't put his entire trust on Sebastian. He knew the man loved him so much, but there was just this nagging thought at the back of his mind that kept saying that him and Sebastian just won't work. It wasn't until he had lunch with Blaine during his break that his view on his relationship with Sebastian started clearing up.

"Have you spoken to Sebastian yet?" Blaine asked as he chewed his pasta slowly.

Kurt wrinkled his nose and took a bite of his salad. "What do you mean? Seb and I always talk," he replied without looking at his ex.

Blaine putting down his fork on the plate caught his attention and he looked up with a quizzical look on his face. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Kurt put his own fork down and turned to Sawyer to make sure that his son's feeding bottle was still in place. It was a surefire way that he'd be able to feign innocence without needing to look Blaine in the eyes.

"No, Blaine, I don't."

He caught the long, drawn-out sigh Blaine blew out out of the corner of his eyes, and that told him he was in for a pretty brutal conversation; one where in Blaine wouldn't even think of holding off.

"I meant about getting back together," Blaine said in an exasperated tone.

Kurt fussed over Sawyer more, even if his son was happily and peacefully sucking on the milk inside his feeding bottle, oblivious to what would seem to be the start of a pretty explosive conversation between his Daddy and his Uncle Blaine.

"It's not that simple, Blaine. You of all people should know that," Kurt murmured.

"It is, and you know it."

Kurt huffed and finally faced Blaine, his eyes dark and pain-filled. "You know it's not. You know I don't trust people that easily, after everything that happened."

"I know, which is why I will forever regret betraying your trust. Which is why I never went after you again after you got pregnant with Sawyer, because I knew you will never be able to trust me."

"Blaine, this is about me and Sebastian, not you."

Blaine ducked and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. You know how I am when I get carried away." He cleared his throat and continued.

"Kurt, your relationship with Sebastian is special. Even before, when he tried to come after me, there was this…energy between the two of you that just drew you together. At first, I thought it was your mutual hate for each other, but seeing you two when you were still together, especially after Sawyer was born, it was just…" Blaine paused and he looked Kurt straight in the eyes, "…it was what forever looked like."

Kurt stifled his gasp in what he hoped was a graceful way. He winced instead and avoided Blaine's eyes once again. Sawyer gave him the perfect excuse by starting to fuss so Kurt settled him on his lap. He took the feeding bottle once again and smiled at his son, cooing a little at the baby with tufts of dark, golden hair in his arms before giving him his bottle once again. He smiled when he saw Sawyer sucking on his bottle happily.

"Kurt, all I'm saying is you had a good thing going. Don't throw it away just because you can't choose to trust Sebastian."

Choose. The word struck Kurt. Can he do that? Is trust really just a matter of choice? He shook his head and frowned a little. He started rocking Sawyer a little when he saw that his son looked like he was already starting to fall asleep.

"I chose to trust you, and look where that got me," he murmured bitterly.

Blaine huffed loudly, which made Kurt look up. "Don't make this about me and what I did to you Kurt. You were the one who pointed out that this isn't about me. I already told you that I will regret those decisions until the day I die."

Kurt mumbled a quiet sorry and continued putting Sawyer to sleep. He removed the bottle from Sawyer's mouth and continued rocking his son gently.

After a minute or two of complete silence, where only Sawyer's quiet, sleepy snuffles filled the air, Blaine cleared his throat.

"I have to go, Kurt. Carmen Tibideaux's holding a masterclass in an hour and I signed up for it." Blaine paused after his statement and turned to Kurt, his face full of remorse.

Kurt waved a hand in his direction to shush him. "Don't worry about it. I've moved on from the fact that I cannot be a NYADA student and a father at the same time, so don't you dare start feeling guilty about that one careless statement, Anderson. I'm not made of glass."

Blaine sighed. "I know, I just…" he started to say, but trailed off. Kurt waved him off again as he started to settle Sawyer back into his stroller.

"Stop it, Blaine," Kurt said, a warning in his voice.

Blaine grew quiet, then took Kurt's hands in his hesitantly. "Kurt, you love Sebastian, don't you?"

Kurt looked at their entwined hands and nodded, lowering his eyes sadly.

"Then go back to him. Teach yourself to trust him…no…_choose_ to trust Sebastian, Kurt. He loves you with all his heart. You should know that. He only has eyes for you now. You should be able to feel that in the way he talks to you or touches you," Blaine said quietly, his voice pleading a little.

Kurt looked up with tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. "Why do you care so much about what happens between me and Sebastian? I went straight into his arms after we broke up the second time," Kurt asked, confusion lacing his voice. "You should hate him."

Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt. "I used to. Then I saw how happy he was able to make you. I felt the love Sebastian had for you emanating from his entire being, especially after you gave birth to Sawyer. He makes you very happy, and I miss seeing you happy. You're so sad right now, Kurt, and it's making my heart ache to see you like this." Blaine paused and took a deep breath. "So even if it kills me that you're happy with another man, it kills me more to see you so miserable without Sebastian."

Kurt couldn't help it anymore. He could feel the tears on his face the moment Blaine mentioned Sebastian's name and how his love for Kurt could be felt by everyone around them. He figured he wasn't as good at hiding his true feelings anymore, and cursed Sebastian for turning him into someone so transparent. He worried about what Sawyer was getting from him if Blaine could plainly see the pain in his eyes. He stood to hug Blaine, but he couldn't tell his best friend that he didn't know how he could learn to trust Sebastian.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, follows, and favorites incite inspiration for me to write faster and more!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! Here's chapter four! I was so stressed with work that my brain decided to churn out a heart-warming chapter that – I hope – everyone will enjoy reading._

_Just so no one will get confused: Kurt is Papa and Sebastian is Daddy. I got confused with how I wanted Sawyer to address his parents, so I had to read the last chapter of HAPPY ACCIDENT once again to get it right. Also, I already corrected that teeny-tiny mistake in chapter two._

**Warnings: **_Sweetness and an undoubtedly and absolutely adorable Sawyer._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

It had been four months. Four long months that Kurt and Sebastian had been separated. Four long, heart-wrenching months of emotional torture and tears that Kurt just wanted to end. Sawyer was about to turn one, and Kurt already missed having his family complete and intact so much, he was about to explode.

It was a slow Friday night and he had just gotten home from a tiring shift at the diner with Sebastian in tow. Kurt was so thankful that, though Gunther was brusque with his approach on his staff, he was actually a kind and considerate boss who understood the difficulty of being a young, single parent and allowed Kurt to only work daytime shifts at Spotlight, with Saturdays and Sundays off, giving him enough time to take care of Sawyer.

Kurt watched as Sebastian played with their son on the play-mat (that Rachel had bought for her godson's eighth month birthday-whatever) from where he was leaning against the wall that led to the kitchen. Sebastian was currently blowing raspberries on Sawyer's tummy and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the loud giggles their son kept emitting. He cherished these moments. Seeing Sebastian being such a good father just melted his heart, and he ached to have his family complete again.

Right after he and Blaine had lunch at the diner, Kurt started thinking back to the days after his and Sebastian's break-up. He remembered how Sebastian would always stay at the brownstone just so he can be with Sawyer and help Kurt take care of their son. He recalled how, even during his mid-terms, Sebastian would choose to spend his weekends – weekends he could have spent drinking in bars with his friends – with him and Sawyer. And even when they were still together, Sebastian would never spend too much time with his study group, always coming home as early as he could.

Kurt realized that Sebastian chose them – had always chosen them, his family – over everything else going on in his life. He knew in his heart that Sebastian would give up everything he had – including all his wealth – just so he can be with Kurt and Sawyer. And it was that realization that drove Kurt to decide with conviction that he will get his family back.

"Seb?" Kurt called out softly. Sebastian turned and smiled at him.

"What's up?" Sebastian replied, turning his attention back on their son.

Kurt bit his lower lip and ducked a little. "Do you…uhm…do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

Sebastian's eyes met his and the taller man gave him a quizzical look. "Just the usual. I was thinking I'd just stay here with you and Sawyer. I want to see if I can coax Sawyer to start saying daddy or papa," he answered with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat beside the two on the mat Indian-style, taking Sawyer's foot and tickling it to catch their son's attention. "Seb, he's only 10 months old. He babbles and understands simple commands, but I don't think he'll be able to say his first words yet," Kurt lightly admonished. He smiled when Sawyer kicked his hand away, giggled, and turned so that he was on his stomach, and started crawling towards Sebastian, as if trying to escape Kurt's fingers, all the while babbling and gurgling happily to himself. Kurt's heart ached when he realized that Sawyer always looked his happiest when he and Sebastian were together like this. He looked at Sebastian when his ex started laughing heartily at their son's antics.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose at Kurt and turned his attention back to Sawyer. "Sawyer's very smart, Kurt! He's more advanced than most babies out there! I'm going to be a doctor; I know these things," he chided Kurt playfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian again. "You're not a doctor yet, Seb. You may be acing all your classes like a prodigy, but you are not yet a doctor." Sebastian just stuck out his tongue at Kurt in reply.

"Why are you asking about my plans?" Sebastian asked while he settled Sawyer on his crossed legs, diverting the conversation back to Kurt's question. He grabbed a toy truck from a nearby pile and gave it to Sawyer, who threw the toy towards the same pile Sebastian got it from, and clapped while laughing when the toys scattered all over the mat.

Kurt bit his lip and ducked his head shyly once again. "Uhm…Rachel wanted to get some Sawyer-time, and I said yes, so…uhm…h-he'll be sleeping at her apartment, so I was wondering if you'dliketohavedinnerwithme," Kurt said hastily, his cheeks burning. After a few seconds of not getting a response from Sebastian, he looked up slowly and saw that the man was staring at him with a blank expression on his face, but sat so still it looked like he was barely breathing.

"Come again?" he said quietly.

Kurt bit his lip once again and sighed. "I was hoping we can have dinner here…together, but if you don't –" Kurt started to say, but was immediately cut off by Sebastian.

"Yes," he replied simply.

It was Kurt's turn to stare at Sebastian, his eyes wide with surprise. "Yes?"

"Yes."

Kurt couldn't hide the smile that started forming on his lips. His first, genuine smile in four months. "That's – that's great. I-I'll make sure to cook your favorite," he said quietly. He cast his eyes downward so he could hide the happiness that he knew was so evident on his face.

He felt a finger on his chin that coaxed him to look up. "You don't have to, Kurt. I know whatever it is you decide to cook, it will be delicious," Sebastian said softly. Sebastian then trailed his finger on Kurt's cheek, and down to his jaw, before shifting a little so he can put Sawyer back on the mat to play some more. Kurt had to stop himself from shivering at the touch. Sebastian, then, turned his attention back on Kurt and was just about to say something when Sawyer let out a loud grunt.

"Papa! Dadda! Poop!"

Kurt watched as Sebastian's eyes widened the exact same way his did and they turned to their son at the same time.

"Did you hear –"

"Did he just say –"

Both laughed, but abruptly stopped when Sawyer started crying. "Poop! Poop! Papa!"

Sebastian got on his knees and stooped to pick Sawyer up in his arms. "I think someone's diaper needs changing," he said with a laugh, nosing at their son's cheek to try to make Sawyer stop crying. Sawyer's cries settled to loud sniffles as he turned his big, blue-green, tear-filled eyes at his Daddy.

"Dadda?" he whispered tearfully.

Kurt stood at the same time that Sebastian did, placing a firm hand on the latter's elbow to help him up a little. "Don't worry, baby boy. Daddy's here. I'll change your diaper, okay?" Sebastian told Sawyer with a kiss on his chubby cheek.

Kurt watched his son and Sebastian walk towards the changing table set up near the stairs. He smiled to himself, thinking back at the interaction he just had with Sebastian, then their son uttering his first words. His smile turned to a grin as he thought of how their lives would eventually change if he can just man up and follow through with his plans for the next night.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Isn't Sawyer just sooo adorable? I swear, I fell in love with the kid as I wrote this!_

_Reviews, follows, and favorites spurs me on!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Author's Note: **_Hello! So…my stress levels are still running high, and they're bound to not go down for another month or so. Such us the burden that I have to endure to keep my job, which I may like, but am truly starting to hate. Oh well…_

_Anyway, this is more of a filler chapter for this story, although some things mentioned here may or may not play a huge part in the upcoming sequels that I still plan to write for this 'verse._

**Warnings: **_None, really. Well maybe the cuteness that is Sawyer Finnegan Hummel-Smythe. *smiles*_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"What do you mean you can't pick Sawyer up by four? Rachel! We already talked about this! I need this!" Kurt practically yelled over the phone, his voice playing between frustrated and borderline desperate.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but the producers at FOX just called and they need me in LA by Monday morning for the reading of the pilot. They've arranged my flight this afternoon so I won't have much problems settling in. I'm really, really sorry!" Rachel replied from the other end of the phone, her voice taking on a tone of embarrassed and anguished (forever the drama queen, that Rachel). Kurt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the migraine that was starting to build up behind his eyes.

"You told me last Thursday the producers said they won't need you until next week because they wanted to have the final script prepared by the time you fly over for the pilot. Are you telling me that the script is done?" Kurt asked, his even and calm voice betraying the turmoil roiling inside his brain.

He heard Rachel sniff on the other end of the line, her voice sounding more distraught than it was earlier. "Yes," she replied meekly, and the tone of his best friend's voice just broke his heart. He knew this television show was Rachel's newest dream; one she never realized she could actually get. Being on Broadway was already enough for her, but apparently her talent was too big for just the stage. It seemed like fate wanted the entire world to discover Rachel Barbra Berry. Kurt could never deny his best friend her dream, especially since he knew how it felt for someone's dreams to come to a sudden – though unexpectedly happy – halt.

Kurt sighed and trained his eyes back to Sawyer who was happily drinking milk from his bottle inside his basinet. He turned his attention outside the window of the brownstone and watched the light pedestrian traffic going on in his neighborhood. "I'll just scrap my plans for tonight. At least Seb can spend the night with Sawyer. I'm sure he'd love that," Kurt murmured.

The shriek Rachel let out almost burst his eardrums that Kurt had to pull his phone from his ear with a wince. "No! You can't! I-I'll ask the producers to reschedule my flight! It's a Saturday, for crying out loud! A-and I'm the star of the show, they have no choice but to listen to me!" she exclaimed while trying her best – yet failing – to sound like she was about to throw a diva-fit.

"Rachel, honey, calm down. It's just one night. I have all the time in the world to talk to Sebastian about the status of our relationship."

The whimper Kurt heard on the other line made his heart break some more. "B-but you've been so miserable these past four months, Kurt. How can I deny you the chance to be happy again?"

Kurt sighed. "Oh, honey…how can I deny you this once in a lifetime opportunity to fulfill your dream?"

Kurt heard a muffled 'Oh for God's sake!' before a deep, familiar voice took over on the other end. "Jesus Christ…normally all this sap would make my heart hurt, but it's only making my teeth ache right now. _I'll _ babysit Sawyer tonight," the voice huffed.

Kurt had to laugh at the tone. "For a minute there, I thought I was talking to Santana."

Blaine snorted. "Living with her can change your life. You should know, you've lived with her for years."

Kurt chuckled at that, but quickly sobered up. "Are you sure it's okay, Blaine? I mean, you've never babysat Sawyer before," Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, well, it kind of felt awkward before…you know, babysitting my ex's son with the guy who used to want to get into my pants," Blaine quipped in response.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Kurt replied with a laugh.

Blaine laughed with him. "Have Sawyer ready by four, okay, Kurt?"

Kurt murmured his assent and hung up on Blaine, smiling to himself. He turned back to his son who had finished his milk and was now playing with the feeding bottle in his hands.

"Well then…I guess it's high time you get to know your Uncle Blaine, baby boy. Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

The knock on his front door came as a relief for Kurt who was already starting to freak out because he couldn't start making dinner properly. Although Sawyer was a precocious baby, he was also extremely curious and hyper for his own good, which requires 100% full-on attention from anyone who was watching him. And with this being Blaine's first time to babysit Sawyer was not doing anything to quell the nervousness roiling inside his stomach.

Kurt tucked Sawyer securely on his hip, with one arm wrapped firmly around his son's body as he stood to get the door and was greeted by Blaine's handsome, smiling face. "Hi," he greeted the shorter man with a smile.

"Hi," Blaine greeted back before turning his attention on the boy in Kurt's arms. "Hello there, you beautiful little boy!"

"Are you sure this is okay? It's a Saturday night, I'm sure you have better things to do than to babysit Sawyer," Kurt asked for again while letting Blaine take his son from his arms.

"Kurt, I already told you, it's all good. I was supposed to have a quiet night in since I already went out last night," Blaine replied as he stepped into the brownstone, closing the door behind him. He followed Kurt into the living room, but stopped abruptly when he saw Kurt looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"So who is he?" Kurt asked with a knowing smirk. He watched as Blaine's eyes went wide and he suddenly started rocking Sawyer. Kurt knew that one of Blaine's nervous ticks is to start fidgeting like he can't stand still for even a second.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine murmured as he planted a kiss on Sawyer's cheek, which the baby started giggling to.

Kurt's smirk widened into a cheeky grin. "Oh, come off it, Blaine. I dated you for years, not to mention been friends with you for more than that. You can't hide anything from me and you know it," he said with a laugh.

Blaine sighed in defeat and sat on the couch, carefully placing Sawyer on his laugh and letting the boy play with his maroon bow tie. "Declan MacEnroe; he's taking up child psychology at NYU," Blaine mumbled in response, which caused Kurt's eyebrows to shoot up and his grin widened some more.

"Ooohh…Irish. That's bound to be sexy. You always did have a thing for Colin Farrell," he teased.

"Shut up, Kurt," Blaine murmured. The blush that crept up Blaine's cheeks was so endearing, he couldn't help teasing his ex some more.

"So he is Irish!" Kurt concluded with a laugh. He sat beside Blaine on the couch and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, before planting a loud one on his son's forehead, which made Sawyer giggle. "Look, I won't mind if you invite Declan to the apartment tonight as long as you don't have sex while my son is there, okay? I don't want my Sawyer getting scarred for life by you. That's his parents' job."

The line earned Kurt a slap on the back of his head, which only made him laugh harder.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ I don't know if you'll understand this now, but this chapter is actually quite crucial for the entire series. I've got stuff going on in my brain for the next sequels which will eventually explain why this chapter is important, even if it's merely a filler. Anyway, reviews, follows, and favorites spurs me on!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Author's Note: **_Hello! Hope you guys are all doing well. I had a bout of a bad infection that got me bedridden for a few days. It was really bad and I couldn't even think of how to write this chapter. Now that I'm feeling a little better, I decided to give this a go once again, so here's chapter six! I hope you all like it. I don't know how exactly I'm going to go about after this chapter, but I'm sure I'll find a way._

**Warnings: **_Not so clean, but not really dirty either. The chapter, I mean…not our boys. :)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt's nerves were starting to fray at the edges. So much was riding on this night and that thought in itself was causing him to have some sort of nervous breakdown. Even though the mushroom risotto tasted amazing, the New York strip was grilled to perfection, and the chocolate cake he made that afternoon was frosted and chilling in the fridge. Everything was set and ready to serve, and Kurt was about to lose his sanity with nervousness.

He shouldn't feel that way. This wouldn't be the first time that he and Sebastian would have a dine-in-sort-of-date-not-date, but the fact that this was going to either make or break his relationship with Sebastian was causing him to sweat bullets.

Kurt heard the light jangle of keys and the front door being opened and he thought he was going to faint. He took a quick peek of how he looked from his vanity mirror and stood. He half sprinted, half skipped down the stairs to welcome Sebastian. When he saw the smile on Sebastian's, his heart stuttered and stopped. They were both expecting to start mending their relationship and the gravity of it felt heavy on Kurt's shoulders.

"Hi," Kurt greeted Sebastian breathlessly. He smiled as he stood awkwardly in front of the taller man.

"Hey. I brought wine," Sebastian said as he handed Kurt the bottle. Kurt glanced at it and smirked, the initial tension he felt earlier melting a little.

"Cabernet Sauvignon. Smart choice. What made you get this instead of a light white?" Kurt asked with a smile as he went into the kitchen while Sebastian hung his coat on the rack by the door. He heard Sebastian's footsteps behind him so he faced the man after placing the bottle on the dining table.

"When you said that you were going to cook my favorites, I knew that grilled steak was going to be part of the meal – how many courses you may have made considering you're such a kitchen diva – and I know for a fact how much you love that red with your meats, so…" Sebastian finished flashing Kurt a sheepish grin that the blue-eyed boy just found absolutely adorable.

He watched as Sebastian eyed the table setting. His smile grew bigger, but still soft around the edges and Kurt was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't want the table setting to look too romantic so he didn't go with candles, but he at least made sure that there was a touch of romance in the air by making sure that red roses were at the middle of the table.

Kurt went to the chair closest to Sebastian and pulled it out. "Come on, sit. Let's enjoy this dinner and just have a nice time." The word 'together' lingered at the tip of his tongue, but Kurt didn't dare let it slip for fear of jinxing the night. Another sigh of relief left Kurt's lips when Sebastian walked towards the chair and sat down. Kurt returned the smile and went to the counter to get the plates of risotto he had prepared as the first course. He placed them on the table, one for Sebastian and another for him, he, then, sat on his side of the table.

Sebastian gave Kurt another wide smile as he eyed the food in front of him. "Risotto for the first course. Classy," Sebastian murmured with a delighted chuckle, but paused after a couple of seconds. Kurt could feel sweats of dread building at the base of his hairline as we watched Sebastian.

"How many courses did you prepare?"

Kurt gave a surprised laugh at the question. "Just three. That, the main course, and dessert," he replied with a smile.

The conversation flowed smoothly between the two like they never broke up. The banter came naturally with them, and Kurt was so relieved that they could just fall back into this kind of bond without their son in the room. Kurt had gotten so scared that maybe the only reason why he and Sebastian could get along so well was because of Sawyer. This dinner kind of proved him wrong and he was glad about that.

They finished their dinner with Sebastian gushing about Kurt's cooking skills as he topped off their glasses with more wine. Kurt motioned for Sebastian to follow him and they continued talking as he led the green-eyed boy back into the living room. They sat on the couch, facing each other, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the similarity of their positions to a little over a year ago in their – or rather, Sebastian and Hunter's – apartment on Morningside.

"So let me get this straight…our son is with your ex who may or may not be dating an Irish college student taking up child psychology in NYU because your diva best friend is in LA for a reading for a pilot of her soon-to-be TV show. Did I get everything correctly?"

Kurt giggled. "Got it in one," he replied with a wink. He took a sip of his wine – which was already making him feel warm and very relaxed. "Although when you say it that way, it sounds kind of…weird?" he said with another laugh.

Sebastian laughed with him and they fell into a companionable silence after. He felt Sebastian's gaze on him and he looked up to meet it. He gave Sebastian a small, shy smile which the latter returned.

He didn't know who initiated it or how exactly it happened, but a couple of seconds after they exchanged shy smiles, Kurt found himself in the warmth of Sebastian's embrace with the taller man's lips pressed passionately against his.

Kurt gasped at the sudden realization and Sebastian took that as his opportunity to slip in his tongue. Kurt moaned. He missed this – he missed Sebastian – so, so much that kissing him felt like a breath of fresh, nourishing air.

They moved in perfect synchronization and Kurt found himself on Sebastian's lap, kissing more fervently than when they started. Kurt could feel Sebastian start to stir awake and he ground down hard against it, wanting to feel Sebastian against him so, so, so badly.

Imagine his surprise when he felt hands on his shoulder pushing him away gently.

"Kurt…Kurt, wait…we have to stop and talk about this," Sebastian whispered against his lips.

"Why? Why do we have to stop? We're already starting to fix things," Kurt whined softly as he sat up slowly on Sebastian's lap.

He felt Sebastian's hand on his cheek and he nuzzled against it. "We haven't, Kurt, not exactly. We haven't talked about all of this. We haven't even talked about our issues yet."

Kurt groaned in defeat as he hung his head. He looked up a couple of seconds after and pouted. "Fine, let's talk."

Sebastian grinned up at him and bit his lower lip. "Uhm, you may want to get off me first? Talking with you on my lap is kind of…well…distracting, to say the least."

Kurt smirked at Sebastian's comment and slipped off of Sebastian's lap to sit back on the couch. He grabbed his stemless wineglass from the coffee table and took a gulp before pouring himself some more (thank goodness Sebastian took the bottle with them when they left the kitchen). He steeled himself and locked eyes with Sebastian. He knew he had to speak first before he lost his nerve.

"I realized that trust is a choice you make after you spend time with someone and deem them worthy of your trust," Kurt started to say. He paused for a couple of seconds before continuing on. "After what happened between me and Blaine, I found it hard to trust again. You know that." Kurt took a deep breath. "It's kind of different – yet also vaguely the same – with you. We didn't really start off on the right foot, what with you trying to steal Blaine and all. After a while, we got to know each other better, and you had been nothing but honest – brutally honest, even – with me all those months. Until now, you've always been honest. It's always been my issues that got in the way of me not trusting you."

Kurt paused again and looked away from Sebastian. He took another sip of his wine before placing the glass back on the table. He inched closer to Sebastian, who was now sporting a grin on his handsome, smug face. Kurt smiled back at him and caressed his jaw with the tips of his fingers.

"I choose to trust you, Sebastian. I choose to trust you because I love you so much, it physically hurts not to be around you."

He laughed when Sebastian whooped with delight as he dove to capture Kurt's lips into another searing kiss.

"I love you too, you stubborn, beautiful bastard."

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, follows, and favorites rock my world!_


End file.
